Charlotte Rampling
Charlotte Rampling est une actrice britannique née le à Sturmer dans l'Essex. Biographie Fille de Godfrey Rampling, colonel de l'armée britannique qui fut médaillé en athlétisme aux jeux Olympiques de Munich (1936), Charlotte Rampling a 8 ans lorsque sa famille s'installe à Fontainebleau. Inscrite à l'école communale, elle y apprend le français. De retour en Angleterre, l'adolescente se produit dans des spectacles de music-hall avec sa sœur, puis travaille brièvement comme mannequin. En 1972, elle épouse l'acteur Bryan Southcombe. Ils vivent en « ménage à trois », avec un mannequin. Ils auront un fils, Barnaby, puis divorceront en 1976. Barnaby est aujourd'hui metteur en scène de télévision et connaît un certain succès. En 1978, elle épouse le compositeur Jean-Michel Jarre avec lequel elle a un enfant, David Jarre. Elle se séparera de Jean-Michel Jarre en 1997. Les conquêtes féminines du compositeur s'étalent régulièrement dans la presse à scandale. Son nouveau compagnon, Jean-Noël Tassez, est un homme d'affaires. Elle a été profondément marquée par le décès de sa sœur Sarah qui s'est suicidée en Argentine en 1966, à l'âge de 23 ans, après avoir accouché prématurément. Comme Jane Birkin et Jacqueline Bisset, elle fait ses débuts à l'écran dans le film-phare du Swinging London, Le Knack... et comment l'avoir, en 1965, puis tourne dans des comédies à succès tout en prenant des cours d'art dramatique à la Royal Court School. Mais, très marquée par le décès brutal de sa sœur, elle décide de quitter la Grande-Bretagne. Installée en Italie, Charlotte Rampling y fait sa première rencontre marquante, celle de Luchino Visconti, qui la dirige en 1969 dans Les Damnés. La comédienne prouve très tôt qu'elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, passant de l'univers SF de Zardoz (Boorman) à celui, SM, de Portier de nuit, le film qui la révèle au grand public en 1974. Dans ce succès-scandale de Liliana Cavani, elle incarne une rescapée des camps nazis qui entretient une étrange relation avec son ex-bourreau. Se plaisant à explorer à travers ses rôles les zones les plus troubles de l'âme humaine, elle s'éprendra d'un chimpanzé devant la caméra d'Oshima (Max mon amour, 1985). Les Américains ne sont pas insensibles au charme de l'énigmatique Rampling, qui fait fondre Woody Allen (Stardust Memories, 1980), Robert Mitchum (Adieu ma jolie) et joue les femmes fatales chez Sidney Lumet (Le Verdict). Ayant élu domicile en France à la fin des années 1970, elle y tourne avec Boisset (Un taxi mauve), Lelouch (Viva la vie !) et Deray (le polar On ne meurt que deux fois en 1985). Moins présente sur les écrans dans les années 1990, elle livre en 2000 des prestations remarquées dans La Cerisaie (d'après Tchekhov) et le singulier Signs & Wonders de Jonathan Nossiter. L'année suivante, Charlotte Rampling fait un comeback éclatant grâce à Sous le sable, portrait d'une femme désemparée après la disparition de son mari, signé François Ozon, cinéaste qu'elle retrouvera ensuite pour Swimming pool. C'est au moment même ou un César d'honneur vient récompenser l'ensemble de sa carrière (en 2001) qu'elle redevient une actrice de premier plan, s'illustrant aussi bien dans la comédie (Embrassez qui vous voudrez, 2002) que dans le thriller (Lemming), le film d'auteur (Vers le sud, 2006) que le divertissement hollywoodien (Basic Instinct 2). Le , elle reçoit le César d'honneur lors de la cérémonie des trophées du cinéma français. Filmographie * 1964 : Le Knack... et comment l'avoir de Richard Lester : Water Skier * 1965 : Rotten to the Core de John Boulting : Sara Capell * 1966 : Georgy Girl de Silvio Narizzano : Meredith * 1967 : Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir de Sydney Newman : Hana Wilde * 1967 : Les Turbans rouges de Ken Annakin : Jane * 1968 : Sequestro di persona de Gianfranco Mingozzi : Christina * 1969 : Target : Harry de Roger Corman : Ruth Carlyle * 1969 : Les Damnés de Luchino Visconti : Elisabeth Thallman * 1969 : Three de James Salter : Marty * 1971 : Point limite zéro de Richard Sarafian : Une auto-stoppeuse * 1971 : Dommage qu'elle soit une putain de Giuseppe Patroni Griffi : Annabella * 1971 : The Ski Bum de Bruce Clark : Samantha * 1972 : Henry VIII and His Six Wives de Waris Hussein : Anne Boleyn * 1972 : Corky de Leonard Horn : L'épouse de Corky * 1972 : Asylum de Roy Ward Baker : Barbara * 1973 : Giordano Bruno de Giuliano Montaldo : Fosca * 1974 : Zardoz de John Boorman : Consuella * 1974 : Le Passager de Geoffrey Reeve : Lila * 1974 : Portier de nuit de Liliana Cavani : Lucia Atherton * 1975 : La Chair de l'orchidée de Patrice Chéreau : Claire * 1975 : Yuppi Du de Adriano Celentano : Silvia * 1975 : Adieu ma jolie de Dick Richards : Helen Grayle * 1976 : Foxtrot de Arturo Ripstein : Julia * 1976 : Sherlock Holmes in New York de Boris Sagal : Irene Adler (téléfilm) * 1977 : Un taxi mauve de Yves Boisset : Sharon * 1977 : Orca de Michael Anderson : Rachel Bedford * 1980 : Stardust Memories de Woody Allen : Dorrie * 1982 : Le Verdict de Sidney Lumet : Laura Fischer * 1983 : Play of the Month de Peter Wood : Flaminia (série TV) * 1984 : Viva la vie de Claude Lelouch : Catherine Perrin * 1985 : On ne meurt que deux fois de Jacques Deray : Barbara Spark * 1985 : Tristesse et beauté de Joy Fleury : Léa Uéno * 1986 : Max mon amour de Nagisa Oshima : Margaret Jones * 1987 : Angel Heart de Alan Parker : Margaret Krusemark * 1987 : Mascara de Patrick Conrad : Gaby Hart * 1988 : Paris by Night de David Hare : Clara Paige * 1988 : Mort à l'arrivée de Rocky Morton et Annabel Jankel : Mrs. Fitzwaring * 1989 : Rebus de Massimo Guglielmi : Miriam, contessa di Du Terrail * 1992 : La Femme abandonnée de Edouard Molinaro : Fanny de Lussange (téléfilm) * 1993 : Asphalt Tango de Nae Caranfil : Marion * 1993 : Hammers Over the Anvil de Ann Turner : Grace McAlister * 1994 : Meurtre à l'esprit de Robert Bierman : Sonya Davies (téléfilm) * 1994 : Time Is Money de Paolo Barzman : Irina Kaufman * 1995 : Samson le magnifique de Étienne Périer : Isabelle de Marsac (téléfilm) * 1995 : La Marche de Radetzky de Axel Corti et Gernot Roll : Valerie von Taussig (série TV) * 1996 : La Dernière fête de Pierre Granier-Deferre : La marquise (téléfilm) * 1996 : Piège intime de Anthony Hickox : Deidre Stiles, Josh's Attorney * 1998 : Les Ailes de la colombe de Iain Softley : Aunt Maude * 1999 : Great Expectations de Julian Jarrold : Miss Havisham (téléfilm) * 1999 : La Cerisaie de Michael Cacoyannis : Ranyevskaya * 2000 : My Uncle Silas de Philip Saville (série TV) * 2000 : Signs & Wonders de Jonathan Nossiter : Marjorie * 2000 : Aberdeen de Hans Petter Moland : Helen * 2000 : Sous le sable de François Ozon : Marie Drillon * 2001 : The Fourth Angel de John Irvin : Kate Stockton * 2001 : Superstition de Kenneth Hope : Frances Matteo * 2001 : Spy game, jeu d'espions de Tony Scott : Anna Cathcart * 2002 : Embrassez qui vous voudrez de Michel Blanc : Elizabeth Lannier * 2003 : I'll Sleep When I'm Dead de Mike Hodges : Helen * 2003 : Swimming Pool de François Ozon : Sarah Morton * 2003 : Imperium : Augustus de Roger Young : Livia Drusilla (téléfilm) * 2003 : The Statement de Norman Jewison : Nicole * 2004 : Immortel (ad vitam) de Enki Bilal : Elma Turner * 2004 : Jerusalemski sindrom de Dominik Sedlar et Jakov Sedlar * 2004 : Les Clefs de la maison de Gianni Amelio : Nicole * 2005 : Lemming de Dominik Moll : Alice Pollock * 2005 : Vers le sud de Laurent Cantet : Ellen * 2006 : Basic Instinct 2 de Michael Caton-Jones : Dr. Milena Gardosh * 2006 : Désaccord parfait de Antoine de Caunes : Alice d'Abanville * 2007 : Angel de François Ozon : Hermione * 2008 : Babylon A.D. de Mathieu Kassovitz : grande prêtresse Noelite * 2008 : Manipulation de Marcel Langenegger : femme d'affaires * 2008 : The Duchess de Saul Dibb : Lady Spencer * 2008 : Fringe (série TV) * 2009 : Le Bal des actrices de Maiwenn Le Besco * 2009 : Quelque chose à te dire de Cécile Telerman : Mady Celliers Catégorie:Actrice britannique Catégorie:Naissance en 1946